The art discloses many different types of sensors that are integral with or attached to an absorbent article. These sensors are used to monitor wetness, temperature, etc. These sensors normally comprise a sensor component and a transmitting component. The transmitting component may send signals to a remote device, such as a cell phone or a remote, e.g. mobile, receiver, etc. One of the concerns with many of these designs is the amount of energy emitted by the transmitter, since many of these systems place the transmitter on or near the baby—and often around the genitals. Some transmitters emit energy constantly. In addition, some systems having sensors and a power source comprise sensors that are constantly under power. Many of the sensors are also placed in the genital area of the absorbent article and therefore emit some level of electrical energy in the genital area. From a functionality and power conservation standpoint, it is often not necessary to continually check for a change of state (e.g., within the absorbent article, such as an insult of urine and/or fecal matter). In fact, intermittent checks, for example 1 second out of 10 seconds, will provide a level of accuracy sufficient for many applications and will reduce exposure 10 fold. Some sensors may be able to detect a change in state with as little as a few milliseconds potentially reducing the exposure by more than 100 times potentially reducing the exposure by as much as 1000 times.
It is a goal to overcome the challenges mentioned above. Particularly, one object of the present disclosure is to create sensor systems having one or more sensors such that the sensor system can use low energy to check on the various sensors before initiating transmission of a stronger signal to a remote device. Further, it is an object of the present disclosure to avoid sending any signal to a second or third sensor if the first sensor is of a certain status. It is also an object of the present disclosure to use a single sensor with multiple leads that can collect information from multiple parts of the absorbent article. All of these objects help to minimize exposing the wearer of absorbent articles to energy emitted by the sensor system.